Talk:Alliances/@comment-25335357-20150512144157
Hi there, Monster Warlord Gamers! Hi there! Are you finding me? And are you looking me as an ally? Do not worry! I am here for you to add me as an ally. ♪ ---- Global (Server 3) StrongEnoughMayname - 935 348 1923 Level 110+ with 1755+ allies ♥ Highest 3 Monsters (ATT): 1 | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+, Air, ATT is 300791792) • 2 | Uber Mephisto (Outer+, Dark, ATT is 109217030) • 3 | Morrian (Infinite, Earth, ATT is 84470688) with 692,108,330 damage per hit in ATT. Highest 3 Monsters (DEF): 1 | Artemis (Infinite, Holy, DEF is 202953600) • 2 | Morrian (Infinite, Earth, DEF is 174960000) • 3 | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+, Air, DEF is 160851226) with 698,033,019 damage per hit in DEF. Highest Monsters in each element: Fire | Ares (Elder) • Water | Rose Flower (Elder+) • Air | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+) • Earth | Morrian (Infinite) • Dark | Uber Mephisto (Outer+) • Holy | Artemis (Infinite). ---- Global 2 (Server 4) GameVil - 329 920 3832 Level 30+ with 110+ allies ♥ Highest 3 Monsters (ATT): 1 | Arch Lucifer (Mystic, Dark, ATT is 510183360) • 2 | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+, Air, ATT is 318485427) • 3 | Storm Aeolus (Supreme+, Air, ATT is 6004627) with 843,126,287 damage per hit in ATT. Highest 3 Monsters (DEF): 1 | Arch Lucifer (Mystic, Dark, DEF is 189540000) • 2 | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+, Air, DEF is 160851226) • 3 | Storm Aeolus (Supreme+, Air, DEF is 3032640) with 361,231,044 damage per hit in DEF. Highest Monsters in each element: Fire | Phobos (Supreme) • Water | Tethys (SS God) • Air | Semi The Hollow (Infinite+) • Earth | Loki (SS God) • Dark | Arch Lucifer (Mystic) • Holy | Holy Dragon (SS God). ---- Asia (Server 2) RAZIEL - 512 211 3106 Level 2+ with 2 allies ♥ Highest 3 Monsters (ATT): 1 | Sykes (SS God, Air, ATT is 463320) • 2 | Asura (Ultimate, Air, ATT is 14300) • 3 | Poppin (Uncommon, Holy, ATT is 8) with 477,632 damage per hit in ATT. Highest 3 Monsters (DEF): 1 | Sykes (SS God, Air, DEF is 252720) • 2 | Asura (Ultimate, Air, DEF is 7800) • 3 | Poppin (Uncommon, Holy, DEF is 24) with 260,546 damage per hit in DEF. Highest Monsters in each element: Fire | Picar (Common) • Water | No monsters • Air | Sykes (SS God+) • Earth | No monsters • Dark | No monsters • Holy | Poppin (Uncommon). ---- Korea (Server 1) Aeolus - 514 108 0656 Level 2+ with 2 allies ♥ Highest 3 Monsters (ATT): 1 | Poseidon (God, Water, ATT is 24300) • 2 | Druid King (God, Earth, ATT is 21300) • 3 | Zeus (God, Holy, ATT is 17100) with 113,606 damage per hit in ATT. Highest 3 Monsters (DEF): 1 | Zeus (God, Water, DEF is 52200) • 2 | Druid King (God, Earth, DEF is 45000) • 3 | Poseidon (God, Water, DEF is 38700) with 216,799 damage per hit in DEF. Highest Monsters in each element: Fire | Red Eye (Uncommon) • Water | Poseidon (God) • Air | Asura (Ultimate) • Earth | Druid King (God) • Dark | No monsters • Holy | Zeus (God). ---- In Global server, I've 1755+ allies, which means I have more allies. To know what is the alliance codes what I've been accepted to be an ally for them. For more info about me, please go to my page to see my full stats. To my Guild (StrongEnough), please go to my page also. There are more info about my Guild. Soon I would post it on the Guilds page. If it is posted, I would edit this one. ♥ Note that I would edit this, and also it would be post at only once, so it is only this one. Be note that you need to add me!!! :) ---- ~ A Contributor of Monster Warlord Wiki (I would make this one feel better, when if there is a stub one, no vandalism for that), feel free to ask me when you have questions, just comment in my wall, or in the forums, and I'll help you out. ~ ^o^~ If you are looking this as a nice one, thank you so much. ^o^~ I also include this one in my User Page. Hopely you can enjoy looking this one. ♪ See you next time! I'm working to be better to all 4 servers, to collect more Divines, the main Server is Global, which I've been here in Monster Warlord from Summer 2014. :)